Kisses and Foggy Windows
by NatD-LE
Summary: Isabella and Chiara go out on their first date; it ends a lot more heatedly than they expected. Nyotalia Human AU Spamano ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nyo or otherwise.**

**This little ficlet is for the birthday of my beta and bestie, supercholo. She's really great and really deserves it.**

* * *

Tonight was a special kind of night. Isabella had been looking forward to it since the start of the week. On Monday, she had finally approached her crush and lab partner, Chiara. She had practiced what she would say to herself all morning. When class had ended and people were getting ready to leave early, Isabella stopped her partner and tried to ask her out. Her nerves made her babble until Chiara finally rolled her eyes and ordered her to get to the point. She did get to the point, and Chiara said yes.

Isabella spent the rest of the week planning where to go and what to do on their date, which they set for Friday after school. She consulted her friends and got many different answers and pieces of advice. Buy her flowers and chocolates, said Francine. Take her out for a fancy dinner, said Alice. Make it simple and cheap— take her for a walk, said Ned. So many good ideas, but she just could not make up her mind.

When Friday finally came, Isabella had somewhat of a game plan. She would drive them to a cheap yet delicious family-owned restaurant, armed with beautiful lilies and roses in a small bouquet. Then, they'll cruise around town and maybe catch a movie before heading home. She borrowed the car and drove to pick Chiara up, dressed in a white and red blouse with matching red skirt. Chiara came out to answer the door and was dressed in a solid green sleeveless dress that had a slit down her right leg. Isabella tried not to stare too long as she handed over the flowers.

"Thank you." Chiara looked shyly at her and the flowers before slipping back inside to let her mom know she was leaving and to put the flowers in some water. Once that was done, they drove off to the restaurant. It was a bistro straight out of an old romantic movie. They kept the food simple with soup and lasagna with some salad. They made some small talk about school and family, but they mostly sat in a comfortable and nervous silence.

Once they were finished eating, they drove for a little bit and stopped at a drive-in. It was some horror film that both ladies agreed probably went straight to tape and never made it to a big screen. Still, even with its cheesiness, some parts still surprised them. Isabella got scared the most, covering her eyes and shyly leaning against Chiara. The Italian hugged her and murmured that it was all fake and that she was here for her. Bella felt safe right away. Chiara, too, got startled but never cowered. The Spanish teen really admired that about her date.

When the movie was over, Isabella drove her back home, but they were so caught up in conversation over the movie and other movies and all other topics they were led into, that they didn't even notice the time. When another comfortable silence settled in the car, they checked the clock. It said it was almost 11. "I should probably get inside before my mom throws a fit."

"Yeah. I'll text you later, right?"

"Sure." There was a pause before Chiara smiled gently and leaned slightly closer to her date. "Thank you for tonight. I really had fun."

"Y-yeah?!" Bella beamed, a flutter of pride in her heart and stomach.

"Mhm. We should… do it again sometime." Her voice got quiet and her face turned very red. It took Bella a moment to understand, then she blushed and smiled.

"We should." she had agreed. Their eyes were locked in on each other, the world around them slowly dissolving until all that was left was the inside of this car. Faintly, rain started falling against the windows.

"Well… good night, then." Chiara murmured. Before she got a response, she leaned in and gave Isabella a small peck on the lips. It was immediately returned, then another was given. And another, and another. A cute and sweet first kiss turned into a warm and passionate one. Their lips fitted together and slid against each other. Their hands either cupped each other's cheeks or wrapped around their waist. Isabella slowly slid into Chiara's seat to get closer to her. They pressed close and continued to kiss until they could not handle anymore short breathing breaks. When they broke apart for the final time, it was almost midnight and the car windows got all fogged up, despite the rain, and laying down together with the passenger seat all the way back..

Neither of them said a word. The ladies just stared at each other, mesmerized by what the beauty and perfection they saw staring them in the face. Eventually, they knew that the night had to end. Isabella helped her date to her home through the rain and, with one last goodbye peck, the date was over. Chiara went up to her room to get ready for bed, relieved that her mom didn't wait up for her, and found the flowers in a vase on her desk. The sight made her smile and blush, heart still racing from that kiss. Isabella drove back home and went up to her own room, grinning from ear to ear at the memories of tonight. This would surely be a date that neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
